Dare to Kill a Daredevil
by Blackdawn-70631
Summary: The Daredevil and a Predator meet in a show down after a string of bizarre murders. Matt Murdock is trying his best to protect the citizens of, Hells Kitchen, as the Predator wants the Devil's head. Who will win?
1. The Hunter

Author's Note: I was watching, Daredevil, on the satellite one night and couldn't help but think, "How would a Predator handle this, comic book character?" Matt Murdock, the Daredevil, sees by sound, in a way, "and not" by eye sight, meaning the Predator's invisibility field would be entirely useless, anyway, here's the story. Enjoy! 

Dare to Kill a Daredevil   
Chapter One   
The Hunter 

Kurrten sat in the metal pilot seat, having just awoken from his slumber about 20 minutes ago. 

The small confinements of the tiny room as well as the rest fo the ship had made his muscles tight and stale, just the thought of rendering a creature limb from limb churned his blood. His beady red eyes starring down the array of controls and buttons as various beeps and clicks rang in his ears. He couldn't wait to get out of here. 

He was giant, massive being, a large square chest and broad shoulders packed with pure muscle wrapped in yellow and scarred skin that was lightly speckled with black spots. A six pack and some lower rib bones showed through the tight skin of his thin waist, having gotten like this from his meaty hunter's diet. 

Squinting his eyes with a painful grunt as the damaged muscles in his right thigh and knee tightened. It had never healed right since his encounter with that alien queen, that big female had lashed her gigantic spear tipped tail at him and it nearly took his leg off. Now having a limp whenever he walked, it had slowed down his speed, but hadn't affected his skills in fighting and hunting. 

Looking down at the long jagged scar running from his hip to the top of his boney knee. 

That had happened years ago, back when he was just a Blooded, but now he was well into his Warrior stages. 

He rested his back onto the seat with a sigh, just one more hour, one more until he could stretch his legs and hunt the humans, mainly after their tasty meat and round skulls. Hopefully this hunt will gain the attention of more females. 

Kurrtenn only wore a simple loin cloth and a leather harness strap, but all that would change when he would have to gear up for the hunt. 

Opening his left hand looking over the scar he had looked at so many times, it started from the base of his index finger, ran across the palm and to the bottom of his hand, grateful he still had a full working hand. It had come from a female who had mistaken him for another male and tried to completely crush his hand, luckily he had come out if alive but was left with the scar. 

Keeping a female calm while any male was around one was at the top of the list, no male wanted to have an enraged female around them, being they were three times larger then any male. 

The ticking and beeping had taken its toll on the giant Kurrten making him fall asleep, not worrying of the ship drifting off into space since it was on auto pilot. 


	2. The Hunted

Author's Note: I'm going by what I've seen from the movie, not, the comics. 

Dare to Kill a Daredevil   
Chapter Two   
The Hunted 

Matt opened his eyes his pupils a color of white blue, though it didn't matter if he did or not being he was blind, the noises outside growing louder and louder as he tried to shove them out, but it was no use. 

He could hardly get any sleep last night because of the noise, usually he slept at his place in a metal casket almost completely filled with water, the water level coming up to the edge of his facing leaving him to breathe, the rest of his body was under water. The reason he slept like this every night was to have peace and quite, no noise what so ever. The metal casket was almost sound proof, and the water drowned out what noise would make its way through. 

Pushing himself up into a sitting position, hearing and feeling the soft sheet fall off his fit and scarred torso to his waist, lifting his right hand and ran it along the sheet until it found a knee. 

Casandra was still there. 

Running his hand up the knee along the perfectly rounded thigh until blue, grey and white images began to form in his head seconds later he was able to see his hand moving along her leg, he took his hand off and looked around. The A.C. was on above his head and he could see the cool air moving through the metal grates of the vents, looking to the right now and could see the form of a clock on the dresser. 

He threw the sheet off his legs and stood up, not the least bit worried of showing his naked 30 year old body. Looking in Casandra's direction and could see her delicate silhouette laying under the sheet from the A.C. blowing onto her, looking to her chest and could see as well as hear her heart beating in her chest. 

She was asleep. 

Reaching his left arm out to the wall until his hand found the surface then lead himself to the bathroom, earlier Casandra had shown him where the bathroom was, so now reaching it was relatively easy, he just didn't want to trip over anything. 

Watching the large form of his hand run along the wall until he saw the door frame to the bathroom come into view, now laying his hand on the door knob and walked in then closed the door behind him and felt around until he found the faucet and knobs then turned on the water. 

A minute went by until hot steam ran up from the sink. 

Matt could see just about everything from this point of view, he could see whatever the steam touched: The faucet, knobs, a toothbrush holder with a toothbrush in it, tooth paste, soap. He looked at everything until he came to the mirror, laying his right hand on its smooth wet surface and felt the area where his face should be reflecting, he could see almost everything, except for his face. 

Taking his hand back and lifted both of them to his eyes, feeling the small scars at both the corner of his eyes, it was because of the accident that he lost his regular vision and was replaced with this, tormenting gift. 

It happened when he was a kid. He was upset and was running, not thinking he ran in front of a forklift, it swerved to miss him but had collided into some chemical barrels and some of those chemicals had sprayed onto him, onto his eyes. Maybe the chemicals gave him his gift, or maybe he did it out of sheer will, whatever it was, it had changed his life forever. 

He cupped his hands under the warm, almost hot water then splashed it onto his face, laying his hands onto the edge of the sink and lowered his head listening to the sounds. He heard people talking to one another, engines, sirens, horns blaring, he was three stories up and he could still hear everything. 

Now turning off the water then walked out of the bathroom, located all his clothes and put them back on then ran his fingers through his short Burnet hair untangling any knots. His hair usually stayed raggy looking since he couldn't see to comb it, which is why he kept it short. 

He grabbed his walking stick then quietly lead himself to the front door and walked out, he hated leaving Casandra like this, but he had business to attend to and didn't have the time to sit around talking. He was a lawyer and had people who were depending on him, then, at night there were people who depended on the Daredevil. 

It was a full time job. 

Matt Murdock looked at the door then turned around and walked down the soft carpeted hallway. 


	3. The Murders Begin

_Author's note: Sorry for the delay, am busy with finishing my site, hope this chapter will due untill I can have more time to get the next up. _

Dare to Kill a Daredevil   
Chapter Three   
The Murders Begin 

Junior drove the barrel of his Beretta 96 Centurion further onto the ex-gang member's head, Brick, or as he now was called, Gary. 

Gary was an ex-gang member of the 8-Balls, having betrayed his gang by giving some information to the cops that later on led to a sting, a drug bust. 

The two 20 year olds were wearing the attire of baggy name brand jeans, expensive shoes and rock band T-shirts, their large hairy arms colored in tattoos. Branded onto Junior's right hand was the emblem of an eight ball, as Gary's branding of his gang had been cut away by the very members of his gang leaving a large nasty round scar. 

The ex-gang member was on his knees, his eyes tightly shut and teeth gritting. "They set me up man!" He pleaded, "I was black mailed!" 

Junior sneered, "That doesn't matter, what does is you betraying us!" 

"But it wasn't my fault." 

"Shut up Gary!" 

From behind the two footsteps were heard. Junior turned his head around and Gary opened his eyes, they saw nothing. 

Junior looked back to Gary but turned his head once more when the footsteps started again and still nothing. Now completely turning around walking away from to where he last heard the noise. 

Gary saw his opportunity and took it, sprinting forward with all his might and ran. 

Junior heard Gary escaping and bolted for him, but within his third step he heard meat tearing and bones snapping followed by pain running from his back to his stomach. His arms and legs went limp and his head hung forward then found himself weightless, like something was holding him up in the air, a warm liquid shot its way up his throat making him cough it up. Junior heard a terrifying scream from Gary and tried to look at him but couldn't move, the only thing he could see was a sharp metal object sticking out of his stomach. "Oh shi . . ." He barely gurgled from is blood-covered mouth, "The . . . devil." Then his heart stopped. 

* * * * *

Kurrten pulled his spear out letting the dead weight drop to the ground and stepped back looking at the other human whom had its back pressed against the wall of a nearby building. It was pathetic really, this was a full-grown human, a male to be exact, bigger and stronger then the female's of it's species, and it was terrified of him. Didn't the thing have any dignity? They were intelligent creatures after all. 

His face concealed by his air tight horned mask making him look like a devil, it was there to help him breathe in the dense air. He lifted his upper tusk pressing a button inside his mask just in front of his toothy mouth making the field of vision in his mask change. 

The computer eyes flashed and he now could see in X-ray vision, his surroundings cold in his heat seeing vision except for the human. Zooming onto the human's chest looking past it's skin, muscle, chest bone, tendons and other organs to it's rapidly beating heart. Kurrten squinted his eyes, it was going to die of a heart attack shortly, so he just turned his invisibility field on, changed the vision field to its normal viewer settings and waited. 

First it started to gag, laying its right hand across its chest over its heart digging it's clawless fingers into its skin then collapsed onto its knees and fell forward to the concrete. 

He walked to the thing and looked down, it's eyes and mouth were open and its fingers were twitching. Smiling under his mask and lifted his spear above the still breathing body driving the blade into its side. His spear easily cutting through the meat and bones until it hit the ground, turning the spear in a circle listening to its insides slush around then yanked it out tearing muscle and tendons with it. Kurrten lifted the blade of his spear to his eyes for closer observation of the bloody mess then flung it onto the wall. 

What he just preformed on the second was a mercy killing, but what he did to the first by coming in cloaked and attacking from behind was almost against the Hunter's code, though striking it from behind uncloaked was pushing the rules, luckily he was hunting along this time. He didn't care of taking either of the bodies this time, this and a few more killings would be his exercise hunts until he would begin the real hunts by hunting the more worthy and dangerous prey. 

Looking down to the carcass, then to the first and hobbled his way over to a wall, dug all hand and feet talons into the small crevices and scaled up the building. 

Any other of his species, male or female, would easily be able to reach the top of these brick laid buildings in a minute or under, but his damaged leg made the climb longer and harder. 


	4. The Daredevil and Predator MeetPart One:...

Dare to Kill a Daredevil   
Chapter Three   
The Daredevil and Predator Meet - Part One: The Daredevil 

The Daredevil leaped from the 15 story building, extending his right arm releasing his slender curved grappling hook onto the building ahead of him then gracefully swung to it. 

He did this from building to building with the occasional jump or flip off one of the surfaces. looking like an acrobatic one would only see in a circus. 

As always, when he was out fighting crime, he was wearing his red leather outfit. Boots with buckled latches and a holster for his farther advanced numb chucks just above the boots strapped to his leg, his thick leather pants with a belt strap around his waist and holster on his right hip that held his Billy Club. A jacket fitted to his body that covered his arms, and a mask with two inch long horns protruding from just the front of his upper forehead wrapping around the top of his head leaving the bottom half of his head for all to see. His eyes hidden by black opal eyes reflecting whatever they were facing allowing his eyes to stay hidden. 

His Billy Club was a unique weapon of two parts and could be disguised as his walking cane when put together. With a twist of the silver knob to the human face engraved on the end his walking cane would appear, twisting it again to the devil's head would retract the cane and open the grappling hook. When placing both hands on the club and twisting it, it would come apart as his two, heavy weighted batons. His heavy weighted numb-chucks were like the regular numb-chucks created by the Japanese, but the cable holding them together could be extended to four feet in length. 

A lot was on his mind tonight, including the past couple of days; he had just been shot in the right shoulder after having been caught in a cross fire of rival gangs between the 8-Balls and Scorpions. Casandra had just broken up with him and there had been a string of bizarre murders, _someone_ was going around cutting off heads, slicing bodies in half, stabbing the bodies repeatedly and the worst, skinning them then hanging them by their ankles. 

He had found one of the crime scenes mere minutes after it had happened and heard later through the news the victims were just some junkies but this time the news didn't say anything of the disemboweled bodies. 

It was surely the same person but who was it? The only name he had was what the news and everyone on the street was calling him, The Butcherer.

Landing on a rooftop shaking the thought out of his head, it didn't matter who the person was but that this had to come to a stop. This guy so far only went around killing gun toting, junkie trouble makers, but even he, Matt Murdock, the famous Daredevil didn't create bloody massacres to be seen on the news by kids. 

Matt was about to jump off the building until his keen ears picked up the cries for help. 

"Help me!" A woman yelled, "Somebody help me!" 

"Quit your screaming bitch, no one's gonna help you." A male voice replied, obviously her tormentor. 

The Daredevil smirked, _"You're wrong about that"_ He said to himself just before he leaped off the building heading to where the two were. 

All Matt had to do was keep his ears open and look for a woman being attacked by a man. It was simple actually, he had trained himself to his peek where he could pick up and pinpoint these things in seconds. 

"The Daredevil will!" The woman cried. 

"I'm coming, Lady." Matt said aloud as he looked to his left while swinging, "Just hold on." Then looked to his right and came to a stop standing on the side of a building. He saw three people in the distance through a building in an alley way; two large bulky figures, one larger then the other and a slender petite one pressed against the wall. 

"The Daredevil," The man holding the woman laughed, "That's only a myth." 

"Either the Daredevil will," The second smaller man said in a thick English accent who was the farthest away from the figures, "Or that bloody butcherer will." 

Unlatching himself from the building and started leaping through the air once again headed to where the three figures were. 

The larger man turned his head to his buddy, "Shut up man!" His large hand clasped onto the woman's small shoulders. 

Now finally standing on the ledge just above the three, "That murderer won't get you," He bellowed to them, "but I will." 

All three looked up. 

The smaller man being smart had turned around and ran for the street, meanwhile the woman had laid both her hands on her torementor's shoulders and drove her knee into his crotch. 

It was instant and the man fell to his knees with a loud painful groan. 

The woman slipped passed the man also running to the street, her high heels _clomping_ along the way as she did so. "I'll call the cops! Thanks!" She yelled as she ran. 

Matt couldn't help but smile as he watched her run off. Did she really need his help in the first place? Too bad he couldn't have fan mail. But he quickly turned his attention back to the man still on his knees moaning by some over flowing trash cans. 

Jumping forward to the building in front of him and bounced off of it by the balls of his toes heading down to a fire escape ladder. Laying both hands on the bars extending his feet to the wall pushing himself backwards into a flip then landed safely on one knee and foot with a palm pressed to the trash littered ground. 

"Ooo," The man teased, now standing on his feet, his back against the wall. "So fucking pretty man. You should try out for the Olympics." 

Matt got to his feet and smiled, his body covered in shadow to the point where he was the silhouette of a shadow himself. Without warning he jumped to the man laying his right hand into his gut. 

The man cried out holding his holding his stomach and started to fall forward. 

Before the man could fall to his knees again Matt swung his left hand around boxing his jaw making him fall sideways onto a trash can that fell in a loud clatter with him, his large and hurt body covered with rotting food and other nasty trash. 

Matt's face cringed over the stench emanating from him. 

The man rolled onto his left side lifting his right arm in the air showing his bare palm and pleaded. "D-Don't kill me man. I wasn't going to hurt her." 

_"Yeah,"_ Matt said to himself, _"they always say that." _ He walked to the man's head looking down to him, "I won't kill you." He said just before he kicked his head knocking him out. "Bu that doesn't mean you won't go to jail." 

Just then a loud clash of falling trash cans made him jump back in surprise, looking in the direction the noise came from. It went further into the alley way behind a building, a drunk man from the looks of it was stumbling around. 

Matt shook his head with a sigh, people these days, walking down the alley to the man seeing if he was in need of help, but the appearance of the man began to take shape with the more noise he made. 

The drunk was big, a giant as a matter of fact, the height of a basketball player but the body width of a Line Backer. 

The drunk fell to his hands and knees and started vomiting. 

That's when Matt gasped. Did his vision finally go down the drain, or was this some guy in a costume? He didn't look human, not at all, he was hideous: Mandibles for a mouth, no nose, a big flat forehead with thick tentacle looking dreadlocks, the rest of him looked more human, in a way. This had to be a costume. 

"What are you doing here, you should be at home?" Matt said, _"Whichever planet you come from." _ He said to himself as a joke. 

The drunk said nothing but lifted his head, saliva and vomit dripping from his deformed mouth. 

Matt's stomach started doing flips over the site of his ugly warped face, and came to the dreadful realization, this wasn't a costume. "Who-who are you?" He decided to ask. 

The drunk said nothing but lunged at him slamming his back onto the nearest wall driving two knifes into his left shoulder. 

Matt screamed aloud, lifting his right hand and swung with all his might to the guy's lower mandible, where the chin would be on a human then he was dropped. Laying his hand on his injured shoulder, _"Damn, first I get shot in my right shoulder then stabbed in my left. What next?" _ He clenched his teeth in a groan, his wound throbbing as he sat their watching the guy stumble about, trying to stay on his feet. What was the matter with this guy? 

He reached for his Billy Club, quickly switching it to the grappling hook and threw it at him. 

The guy had apparently seen the grappling hook thrown at him when he tried to dodge it. 

This surprised Matt that anyone could even see the grappling hook hurling at them too actually dodge it, but he wasn't fast enough as he watched the blade of his weapon impale his opponent's side. 

He opened his toothy mouth letting out a tremendous roar of pain. 

The roar so loud and terrifying it sent shivers up Matt's spine. 

Then he fell to one knee, his hands wrapped around the blade in his side then pulled it out, a screech escaping his lungs as he did so then let if fall to the ground with a _clang_. 

Matt forced himself to his feet and so did his opponent. 

"Freeze!" A male voice yelled, making the two turn their attention where the voice had come from. "Hands on the back of your head and face on the ground! Both of you!" The police officer in his blue iron pressed uniform ordered, his female partner quietly standing beside him, both their hand-held weapons pointed at them. 

Matt shakily extended his right hand in front of him showing his bloody palm. "No!" He yelled to them, "Stand back! This guy is crazy!" 

"I said, kiss the ground!" The officer ordered again. 

"You don't understand!" He yelled back, "The guy isn't hu . . ." Matt stopped and stood in shock when a round device all of a sudden rendered the officer in two. 

The woman screamed her partner's last name and started firing at her partner's killer. 

Matt was stunned as he watched the killer dodge the bullets that were being shot at him, pings and sparks could be heard and seen from what bullets grazed his armor but none the less had penetrated his body. 

Within seconds the killer had made his way to the female officer. 

Matt running to the woman trying to intervene the two. 

The killer lifted his big right arm as she turned around to run away, he balled his fist then two large curved blades unsheathed from his metal wrist gauntlet and he drove the blades into her back. 

The officer screamed a high pitch scream then she stopped moving and her arms fell to her side, her gun dropping to the ground by her feet in a _clatter_. 

"You jerk!" Matt yelled, jumping into the air with his right foot extended forward kicking the killer on the left side of his face. 

All three fell to the ground. The officer laying on her side dead, an expression of shock and fear written on her face. Matt landing on his opponent's chest and started punching his face. The opponent grabbing Matt by his feet then flung him off his chest into nearby garbage cans. 

Matt hit the trash cans with a scream, landing on the cold cement then laid there motionless. His mind telling his body to move, to get up and counter attack, but his body wouldn't listen. Now he only laid on the ground in pain watching his opponent whom was also laying on the ground. 

His opponent sounded as if he was gasping, like he was having troubles breathing, a hand laid across his chest then rolled onto his side in a wheeze. Seconds went by of his troubled breathing until he struggled to his feet. 

Matt held his breath, the guy was already on his feet and he wasn't. 

His legs and knees shook and he stumbled around, tripping over the female officer's body but caught his balance then looked to Matt, his mouth open and his big, armored-covered chest moving in and out. With each inhale of his chest a long wheeze could be heard. 

Matt clenched his teeth and furrowed his brow, _"Fuck."_ Why the hell couldn't he move? 

They looked at each other. Matt's dead white blue eyes locked onto the red, flaring eyes of death standing mere feet from him. They both were the devil and both dared to kill the other. 

Seconds went by until Matt could move his fingers, then, his arms. With a loud grunt and burst of anger feeding his adrenaline Matt had finally got to his feet, his arm braced against the wall barely keeping himself standing. Then, he waited for the next move. 

They guy, whatever _it_ was, only stood beside the upper half of the male officer's body, his left hand over the deep wound and also just stood there, staring at him. 

Matt took his hand off the wall trying to stand on his own two feet but his legs collapsed and he fell, his right side landing on a dumpster then he slid down it until he was sitting on the ground. Matt now had found himself holding his breath for three seconds to hold back the pain sweeping through his back, trying to move his left arm but was only answered with more pain. He was defenseless now. Looking to his opponent and was relieved when he saw he was stumbling down the alley way _away_ from him, watching him a few more seconds until he saw him limp around the corner. He could still see him but exhaled and relaxed his back onto the dumpster and then he knew, this was going to be a long week. 


End file.
